The Best Christmas Eve Ever
by writeallnight
Summary: Kensi is injured during her skirmish with Talbot on Christmas Eve and Deeks will do whatever he has to to make sure she's all right.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first ever NCIS Los Angeles fic! Guys, I'm obsessed with Kensi and Deeks. They are the most adorable ever. I seriously can't stop watching because I just want to see them fall more in love! They are filling some serious holes in my life that Tiva left behind.

This story takes place during the season 2 episode "Disorder". I just had to write some more about Kensi being injured because I knew it would make for some adorableness! Enjoy! 

PS: I don't own anything NCIS related.

* * *

Special Agent Kensi Blye had shot a lot of people in her time with NCIS. Sometimes they lived; sometimes they died, either way it didn't matter. The feeling was the same every time: the rush of adrenaline, the rapid heartbeat, the roaring in her ears. It was a strange combination of exhilaration and horror and today was no different.

"You okay?" Sam moved toward her, his gun still trained on Talbot's body.

"Yeah. I'm good." It was a lie, one that rolled easily off her tongue after years of practice. She was used to hiding things from the boys. NCIS was a male dominated world and she hadn't risen to Special Agent by whining every time she got hurt; physically or emotionally.

If she had wanted to be honest with Sam she would have mentioned the pounding in her skull and the accompanying dizziness, or the nausea swirling in her stomach, and the dryness in her mouth. She would have said how stupid she felt that she'd allowed herself to be fooled by this man, that she'd let him get one over on her and knock her unconscious. That she'd believed his story and told him things she usually kept to herself.

Instead she simply handed Talbot's firearm to him as she re-holstered her own. "Sam!" Callen came charging toward them with Deeks close behind.

"We're good," Sam assured them as they lowered their weapons.

"I'll uh, I'll call it in," Kensi said. It was an excuse to walk away for a moment; to try and gather herself and catch her breath.

She moved toward the railing of the boardwalk as sirens split the air in the distance. Someone had probably called in the gunshots. Kensi placed the call for the ME and then took a breath, leaning heavily against the railing for support. The dizziness and nausea were getting worse and the heat wasn't helping at all.

"Nice shooting." She turned to find Deeks walking toward her. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good." There it was again. The lie she'd been spinning since day one.

"Really?" Deeks raised his eyebrows. "Because you don't look good."

Kensi forced a laugh. "That's a nice thing to say to a girl." Spots danced before her eyes.

"Kensi?" Deeks took a step closer.

Her legs shook and she felt her knees begin to buckle. "Whoa! Hey!" Deeks caught her, his grip firm on her arms. "Sit down."

He guided her to a bench and knelt in front of her. "Talk to me Kensi." The tone of his voice conveyed his concern; urgency colored with a hint of fear.

"Don't tell Callen," she said as she squeezed her eyes closed trying to fight the throbbing in her skull.

"Tell me what's wrong Kens."

"It's just my head," she told him, her voice tight with pain. "He clocked me pretty hard."

"Yeah he did," Deeks reached up and gently probed the bump on her forehead. She winced and pulled away. "Sorry. Headache?"

"Yeah and the world won't stop moving. Feels like I'm seasick," she admitted.

"I'll bet."

Kensi sucked in a breath and tried to rally. "I'm good." She started to move off the bench but Deeks stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere until you've seen a doctor."

"Deeks-"

"Kensi you could have a concussion or a fractured skull. We are consulting a medical professional." It was sharp and direct and it surprised Kensi. Had this been any other time she would have told Deeks to back off, but right now the pain was overwhelming her need to feign a strong appearance.

"Okay. Fine."

"Good. Don't move. I'll be right back."

When he returned minutes later it was with a paramedic in tow. The man got straight to work examining Kensi's head wound. "Go on Deeks," Kensi told him, wincing as the medic flashed a light into her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I'm good here," he crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly on the wooden planks as if to make his point.

"Kensi?" Callen and Sam had finally taken their eyes off the case long enough to realize something was up with their female agent.

Deeks headed them off before Kensi could get a word out. "Uh hey guys," he moved toward them, blocking Kensi from their view.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. Just got to make sure all the brain cells are still intact and all. Can't have my partner a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

They continued frowning at him. Finally Callen leaned around the shaggy haired agent. "Kensi, you okay?" he called.

"I'm good!" Kensi punctuated her words with a thumbs up.

Callen turned his glare back to Deeks. "Come join us when she's done."

"Yep, you got it!" Deeks called to their retreating backs before turning his attention to his injured partner. "How's my girl doing?" he asked the paramedic.

"I am not _your girl_, Deeks," Kensi said as she held an ice pack to her forehead.

"Ah she's better!" Deeks said wryly.

"It looks like a pretty serious concussion. She should go in for some tests," the man said as he stripped off his gloves.

Deeks looked at Kensi whose eyes were shouting a hard no to that one. "I'll make sure she's taken care of," Deeks shook the medic's hand. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Feel better," the medic told Kensi as he walked away.

Deeks turned to find his partner glaring at him. "I am not going to the hospital," she ground out between gritted teeth.

"I know," Deeks told her. "Come on. Callen and Sam want to have a little chat about our friend over there."

* * *

A/N: So? Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? I'll take it all in the reviews! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for all the positive feedback! It is truly encouraging when people take a few seconds to comment on something that I worked so hard on! This is the last chapter so please enjoy!

* * *

"You do this every year?" Kensi asked as she scooped another helping of mashed potatoes onto a plate.

"Every year since I started at LAPD," Deeks replied as he added a roll and handed it to the woman in front of him. "Merry Christmas!"

"That's really cool Deeks," Kensi told him.

"It's a fairly selfish act on my part. Better than sitting home alone on Christmas Eve."

Kensi shook her head. "Only you would think feeding hungry people was selfish Deeks." She paused. "This is the best Christmas Eve I've had in a long time. Thanks for inviting me."

Deeks paused in his scooping but didn't make eye contact. "Ah, well, that was purely selfish too."

Kensi frowned. "Why? Because you needed an extra hand?"

"No," Deeks sighed and looked her directly into her eyes. "Because I didn't want you to be alone tonight."

The moment felt frozen; their eyes locked together. "Oh," Kensi finally managed.

"Hey!" An elderly man in a red plaid shirt interrupted them. "This food isn't going to serve itself!" He shoved his plate at them.

"Right you are sir! Sorry about that," Deeks shifted smoothly back into serving mode.

It took Kensi another minute to recover.

Kensi was grateful when Deeks suggested the head out early. Her head had begun to ache again and she felt exhausted by the time he ushered her out to the car. He'd insisted on driving, citing her head injury as the reason. She'd fought him on it initially but now was happy to have someone else take her aching body home.

She leaned her head back against the seat as he started the vehicle and pulled out into traffic. "Thank you, Deeks. For today. With Callen and Sam. I uh, I appreciate it."

He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road. "You're my partner Kens. It's my job to run interference for you whether be it with Al Qaeda, an LA street gang, or with Callen and Sam. I've got your back."

She must have been even more tired than she'd thought because she dozed off as they drove. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," Deeks said softly as he turned off the car.

Kensi blinked several times and then frowned. "Deeks, this is not my house."

"I know. It's mine," Deeks got out of the car leaving a very confused Kensi to scramble after him.

"Deeks what do you mean it's yours?" she asked.

"Where I live. My fortress of solitude. Casa de Marty," Deeks said as he retrieved their bags from the trunk.

"Yes, but why are we here instead of my place?" Kensi asked desperately trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

"Because you have a serious head injury and I'm not comfortable letting you go home alone. Particularly because you refused to go the hospital for medical treatment."

"Deeks," Kensi let out an incredulous laugh, "I do not want to spend the night sleeping on your futon."

"Futon?" Deeks rolled his eyes. "Give me a little credit partner. I have a guest room with a bed and everything. I even change the sheets in there occasionally."

He left her standing by the car and walked to the front door. Kensi followed after a moment ready with another argument. "Deeks-"

He turned abruptly causing her to stop short. "Kensi, the other option is that I take you home and spend the night outside on your porch making sure you're all right. So do us both a favor and come inside. Please."

He was pleading with her and Kensi felt strangely affected by it. "Okay, okay," she held up her hands in surrender. "I'll come inside."

"Thank you," he said ushering her into his home. "Hi Monty! Who's a good boy?" He greeted his dog and then proceeded to give her the tour. "Bathroom is down the hall to the left. Kitchen is right in front of you. Help yourself. And the TV remote is in the end table next to the couch. If you erase the episodes of 'Iron Chef' I have DVRed I will kill you."

"Iron Chef?" Kensi asked with a smile.

"No one's better than Bobby Flay." Deeks snapped Monty's leash onto his collar. "Gotta take Monty here out for a potty break. Make yourself at home."

Kensi looked around and then headed for the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat that hadn't expired six months prior. She opened the fridge and her eyes fell on a box of twinkies and a king size package of peanut butter cups.

"Finding everything okay?" Deeks came up behind her.

She turned, eyes wide. "You bought me twinkies. And peanut butter cups. How did you-? When did you-?" She couldn't finish her sentences.

Deeks shrugged. "It's my 'Kensi Stash.'" He air quoted this. "You're my partner. There was a pretty good chance you'd come by at some point."

Kensi stared for only a second before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you Deeks," she said quietly.

It didn't take long for Deeks to reciprocate. "You're welcome."

Monty barked and they broke their embrace. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. The Twinkies will still be here in the morning. Unless Monty eats them," Deeks said with a smile.

"Fine!" Kensi groaned good-naturedly and allowed him to give her a gentle shove down the hall. "But I'm eating them for breakfast."

"Okay, your room is on the right, mine is on the left. Holler if you need anything."

"Will do." She paused as she entered her room. "Merry Christmas Deeks."

"Merry Christmas Kensi."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading! This is the end for this fic but be on the lookout for more Deeks/Kensi goodness in the near future! I just can't stop! :)


End file.
